


bruise

by lin (twosetllama)



Series: partita [3]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetllama/pseuds/lin
Summary: - in which brett becomes eddy's personal healer
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: partita [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	bruise

it was a quiet, peaceful afternoon in Brisbane. 

having just finished an intense practice session, brett was lazing on the sofa, scrolling through instagram whilst eddy made them coffee in the kitchen. 

the aromatic scent of coffee wafted through the house, and Humoresque played softly through the speakers they had installed in the living room. 

lifting his eyes from his phone, brett smiled at the sight of eddy bustling in the kitchen.  
these small, domestic moments were his favourite part of being eddy’s boyfriend. 

“hey, coffee’s ready!”  
eddy emerged from the kitchen with two lattes in his hands. 

“i think my skills have improved, look at this gorgeous art,” he said whilst grinning at brett. 

“yeah, this is worthy of going onto my instagram story,” brett smiled at the heart shape eddy had made in his coffee, turning his cup around to get a picture of it. 

“do we have any of those biscuits left? i’ve been craving them.”“

let me go check.” 

waving at brett to sit down and wait, eddy made a beeline for their pantry. 

“you’re in luck! we have one more pack left.” 

upon seeing the pack of biscuits, eddy turned his head in excitement to tell brett. 

in his haste, he had forgotten about the pantry door. a loud bang ensued as his head connected with the door. 

brett nearly spilt his coffee all over himself as he rushed to put his cup down and dash over to eddy, who was bent over clutching at his forehead. 

“oh my god, eddy are you okay?” 

gently prying eddy’s hand away from his forehead, brett took a good look to make sure that there wasn’t any blood. 

eddy raised his head to look at brett, tears shining in his eyes. 

“it hurts, and i think i’m going to have a bruise,” he whined while burying his face into brett’s shoulder. 

taking another close look, brett could tell that a nasty bruise was already forming. 

“i’m going to look so ugly in videos, there’s no way this can heal in two days…”

brett took eddy’s face in his hands. 

“don’t worry, i have a way to heal your bruise.” 

“how? you got some super cream?”

“nah.”

leaning forward, brett kissed the bruise lightly.

“nothing a kiss from me can’t fix.”


End file.
